


The Cycle

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Poems by Kai [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Current Events, Gen, People Change People, People Change The World, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: We blaze bright.They stand tall.The cycle spins on.





	

Our elders are proud, proud, trees

Some absorb new ideas easily

Incorporating them easily into their ideology 

 

Some will break before they bend

Losing branches to the storms

And being uprooted

 

But no matter what we are the  _ Wildfire _

 

We are the inferno  _ scorching _ the earth

And  _ razing _ the trees

 

Making way for a new forest to grow

 

And they will try to control the fire

With firefighters and earth and water

But even as the fire smolders to an ember

The seeds have already been spread

 

And they will grow and spread their leaves

And one day a new Wildfire will blaze to life

 

And the cycle will  _ start again _


End file.
